True Love-Thomas & Alicia-Tom & Alice
by kittygirl320
Summary: Two friends one a witch and one a spook to be cross paths on a summers night when Alicia's on the run from Melissa. That's the least of their worries when Alicia meets Tom and Alice, a couple whom got separated. Never have two couples been more destined to meet when two witches that are twins separated by magic are involved. Will they be able to bind the dark lord once and for all?
1. Chapter 1-Alicia

**True Love**

**Thomas & Alicia**

**(Tom & Alice)**

**Chapter I**

**Alicia**

I was running through the forest with my brother, Norris close at my heels. The branches on trees were scratching my arms, face and hands. They tugged at my hair. Brambles growing from bushes were pulling at my dress and dark red velvet cloak. I felt brambles with tiny thorns growing on them scrape at my legs. There was even a bramble that my brother had mistaken for a hand coming out of the bush towards us. Honestly, sometimes I wondered if my brother was two years older than me at times like this. However, I pulled him along with me. Leaves crunched from under our feet with every step we took. I had almost tripped over roots sticking up out of the ground which had caused me to lose my wand-twice. We seemed to be running endlessly. I then reminded myself that all of this was nothing compared to what was after us. Oh how I wished we were back at the farm underneath the navy sky, gazing at the stars that seemed to twinkle even brighter each time the moon appeared from behind the dark clouds that hid is shine from us completely. I had no time to be sad. We were running for not only our lives, but the lives of others too. I was glad of leaving the farm when so many painful memories came back to me. Like the time we had to get rid of the puppies: Claw; Scratch; Hunter; Blood; Yappy; and Howl. We also had to get rid of their parents Fang who was the mother and Scar who was the father. These were all blood hounds. I, Fang and Howl that was the smallest puppy always had a special witch-to-hound bond. I then remembered of how my mother Dahlia Deane and my father Jim Ward were always very harsh on me but treated Norris like a favourite-he probably was a favourite. My parents never seemed to care about arguing in front of me but never argued when Norris was around. They sometimes even ignored my existence. Since Norris was probably now the only close family I had left, I ignored my envy for him. Besides, Aunt Agatha would probably be the same, who could ever learn to love someone like me let alone be my friend.

We pushed on, breathing heavily as we went. The moon always showed the truth of things when it appeared in its full majestic form though there was no sign of my parents or Melissa which was rather worrying. I could not help but wonder about the shiny black crescent moon dangling on a silver chain around Melissa's pale thin neck. This made me think of my red choker with its black rose. Where did I get it from? Who gave it to me? How did I get it? When did I get it? Suddenly I was interrupted of my thoughts. "Where's mother and father Alicia? They should've caught up with us by now." Norris' voice was with filled with uncertainty and concern. He most certainly did not try to hide it. All the same, I tried my best to reassure him when I was uncertain myself. "Probably still distracting that nasty piece of work they call Melissa. Now, less talking more running." I said. We carried on in silence doing exactly just that.

We were fast approaching the end of the forest. _Great. If we keep this up we will reach the safety of Aunt Agatha's home in no time._ I had not realised I was talking to myself. I barely knew Aunt Agatha because we only visited once-when I was a baby. We only had our parent's directions and our own instincts to trust. I then was pulled to a halt by my right wrist. "Norris, what are you doing? Do you want to be caught by Melissa and must I remind you of how unpleasant that would be for all of us? I thought you were fifteen not ten. She wants _our_ sibling powers to add to her own. We need to keep moving." I scowled with a bit of mockery. I always enjoyed mocking my brother but today was different. "There's a man in front." Norris pointed through some overgrown trees with his right index finger and lifted it level with his chest. His arm was stretched at arm's length. I could tell that Norris was trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. I must admit, he had done a bad job of hiding his emotions. I tried really hard to hide the panic in my voice. No matter how hard Norris tried sounding confident, his voice still sounded more like a loud whisper turning into a hiss as his eyes widened with fear. Norris was right though; there was a tall silhouette just along the forest's edge. I cannot say I blamed Norris for being nervous. The figure did look suspicious. I could blame my brother for being scared though. Everyone knows that the dark feeds on fear. It was then that I noticed a staff in the figure's left hand which was to my right. I then noticed that the man was wearing-what looked like a cloak that covered his face but his beard was still showing.

I took a few paces back so I was level with Norris. I could have carried on and left my brother on the spot, but I was better than that because even though Norris could be annoying at the most irrelevant of times, I remained loyal to him because he was always there for me when I needed him most. I thought for a moment and judging by Norris' face when I glanced at him, so was he. I took a second look. Unless… it could not be, it was a spook! The county spook. "Norris, please stop over reacting. That man is a spook. Look, notice his staff?" I asked pointing at the staff that ran the length of the spook's whole body except from the very tip of his head. "Yes but have you heard what he does to witches and warlocks-witches especially? He puts them in a watery pit covered in salt to drain a witch or warlock's energy and power. He then finishes them off after their second year in the pit!" My brother explained wrongly. "Ok firstly, who told you that?" I asked curiously.

"Henry Brown." My brother replied.

"Ok? Secondly, that is the spook north of caster. This spook is in Anglezarke. Do not be a coward. He may be able to help us with our Melissa problem." Without another word, I pulled my brother by his left wrist and pulling him along with me at a furious pace, I headed towards the spook. Even though my brother tripped a number of times, I carried on pulling him along. Norris must have felt ridiculously stupid. I was pulling a fifteen-year-old along when he should have been pulling me but I did not care. My brother needed to stop being a coward.

As we got closer, another figure appeared. This time a much smaller one on the spook's right. He was a lot smaller but also carried a staff in his left hand. I also noticed he was carrying two bags on his left shoulder and also wore a cloak. This figure probably was a bit taller than me. This must have been our lucky day because there was two spooks that could help solve our problem.

As me and my brother stopped and face the two spooks, the tallest one looked me and my brother up and down. He looked like he was in his fifties. "Well what do we have here? A warlock and a witch. That's never a good sign is it lad?" The boy didn't answer. The moon appeared and I could see the boy properly. He looked thirteen-the same age as me. He had brown hair and green eyes. Now I was certain that the boy was a spook. The spook ignored the boy's silence and continued. "State your names." I guessed the spook must have seen my pointy shoes and mine and my brother's wands. He also must have been aiming at me because of the way he looked at me so I replied "I am Alicia and this is my brother Norris. We came from…a farm. I am thirteen and my brother is fifteen. We came here to seek refuge with our Aunt Agatha." I explained. "Oh? And why would you be seeking refuge there?" The spook raised an eyebrow. My brother beat me to it. "We're running from Melissa Dragon and her sisters Liana and Scarlett. She has navy hair, piercing amethyst eyes, cold shallow silver lips, silver nails and-"

"Does she by any chance have white skin, sharp fangs, and silver eyes and has a necklace." This time I beat my brother to replying.

"And a light velvet cloak tied with an amethyst and an astral moon pendant, yes." I then thought up some questions of my own. "What are your names and what is your business here?"

"This here is my apprentice and son Thomas Gregory. I'm Johnathon and we're here because of Melissa but, I can manage on my own. Was there anyone else there?" Now I recognised the spook. It was old Gregory, an old enemy of the witches and warlocks. I nodded. "Our parents." I curtsied a little. My parents had brought me up to be polite to others no matter who they were.

"Right then, son would you mind walking these two to their Aunt's."

"Oh no that's ok. I think we can-"

"I insist." I was a little hurt by old Gregory insisting on his son escorting me and Norris to our Aunt's. I knew Norris felt the same way because I sensed him getting annoyed.

"What about you father?" Thomas asked.

"I can manage. Now go." So Thomas, Norris and I all headed for Aunt Agatha's.

"Where does your Aunt live?" Thomas asked.

"Along the outskirts of Anglezarke." I replied.

"You know you were pretty brave approaching my father like that since he never approves of witches and warlocks."

"Yes well, Melissa wants to drain mine and my brother's powers to add to hers. Our sibling powers." I explained.

"Are there anymore threats?" Thomas asked.

"Just one. My Aunt bloody Elizabeth. She wants to take me on to train in the dark arts. I do not even want to be a witch, let alone train in the dark arts. I will have no choice if she finds me though apparently." I had just realised that I was shivering. Norris was walking behind us clearly trying calming himself down.

We reached Aunt Agatha's cottage in no time. Thomas opened the gate and let me and Norris through first. I waited outside the gate with Thomas whilst Norris ran up to the short, plump woman waiting at the front door in her-what looked like- maid clothes and hugged her. She wore a navy frock with an apron tied round the waist. It came from her waist down to her legs. She also wore black pointy shoes and had dark brown hair tied back with a black bow. "So is that your Aunt?" Thomas asked.

"Aunt Agatha."

"I hope to see you again" Thomas said. I nodded and he disappeared through the trees.

I opened the black gate. It wasn't made of iron because iron harmed witches and warlocks. I couldn't quite work out what the metal was. Thinking no further of it, I walked up to the front door where Aunt Agatha had folded her arms. I could tell she was a little angry because of her blue eyes. "Don't come crying to me when that boy breaks your heart, again." Again? I had only just met Thomas. What did she mean? Thinking I should just forget about the matter, I hugged Aunt Agatha. "Well, anyway girl it's good to have you back it is."

"Good to be back." I replied. I meant every word. As soon as I hung my cloak up and walked into the kitchen, there was a warm, welcoming smell. Stew. I sat at the table next to Norris. In front of us was a wooden bowl and spoon. I could already picture the stew in the bowl. I was starving. I could tell Norris was too.

By the time Aunt Agatha walked into the kitchen, the stew was ready. She took one of the giant metal spoons and brought over the cauldron. She put a spoonful in my bowl, then Norris' bowl and in hers. "Where's Uncle Robert? I thought he lived here or is he still out on his boat fishing?" Norris asked. I elbowed him to remind him that Uncle Robert was dead. "No, no Alicia the boy's got a right to ask. Besides, I do think it's about time you learned the truth of your Uncle's death." Aunt Agatha sat opposite us and began the tale. "I was out doing the washing when a woman with black skin, brown hair and silver eyes knocked on the door."

"The night rider." I pointed out. The night rider was called Martha who was the Grim Reaper's daughter-a servant of the fiend. "Right Alicia. Anyway, she knocked on the door and Robert answered. She wanted to train your cousin May to become her apprentice and to the fiend's bidding in the day since Martha couldn't go near sunlight. Of course, your Uncle was a good man and would never give up his little girl to an evil stranger. He refused to hand her over and so Martha put a curse on him that he would die at sea. We just thought she was trying to scare us.

"Then it happened. The following week, whilst Robert was fishing, a water witch came up and drowned him. The news was broken to me and May by the John Raven and Tim Crow. The following morning, for no reason, Jack Stone took May and gave her to the farm couple Constance and Richard Good who had a son called Louie. I was horrified because they were mortals where as May is a witch." Aunt Agatha explained.

"Well, what about May, surely she must visit?" Norris asked.

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong. See, five years back Hugh and May was very much in love. The couple wanted them to be brother and sister so Richard belted them both in turn in separate rooms. Distraught, May killed herself, threw herself off a cliff. Angry, Hugh turned evil. He was a seventh son of a seventh son and was apprenticed to Johnathon Gregory. The spook got rid of his apprenticeship for whatever reason and I haven't spoken to any of them since." Aunt Agatha seemed very sad so we gave her some good news and promised her we would never leave her.

After supper, we spied in lakes on folk. Aunt Agatha always done this when she got lonely but the image faded when we saw a bit of love. Aunt Agatha taught me how to use mirrors and a little about herbs and medicines.

Soon it was time to go to bed. Aunt Agatha showed me and Norris to our rooms. I fell asleep easily.

I was suddenly awoken to hours later by voices coming from downstairs by the front door. "Why are you here? What do you want?" Aunt Agatha asked alarmed. I felt a little angry and thought it was Martha. "I've come to collect what's rightfully mine Agatha and don't go playing me. I know she's here. Her parents are dead." I felt my heart skip a beat. Could it be true? I couldn't imagine how Norris must've been feeling. "No. You're lying." Aunt Agatha sounded nervous but still strong-willed. "Step aside Agatha and let me claim what I came for!" The voice ordered.

"No Elizabeth! Alicia stays with me. I will not give in a child of only thirteen."

"Oh she's capable of more than you think." It was my Aunt bloody Elizabeth! There was no escape so all I could do was give in. I suddenly heard the door creak open and waited for the worst. "Alicia it's me. I'm scared." Norris said. Tears were streaming down his face. I sat on the edge of the bed. Norris came and sat next to me. Suddenly all the lights went out and I heard a scream. "Alright Norris now's your chance. Hide under the bed and don't come out until dawn ok? Goodbye." A tear pricked in my eye but at least without question, Norris done what I asked.

Thank goodness Norris did hide under the bed. I couldn't bare to lose him too. I then heard someone come up the stairs and open my bedroom door. I thought it was my brother exiting the room. I was wrong. I felt sharp nails dig into my wrist and pull me out of the room. I knew that it must've been bloody Elizabeth. She pulled me down the stairs and let me collect my cloak and bag. I closed my eyes again and didn't open them until we were outside.

I finally got a proper look at bloody Elizabeth. There was no going back now anyway, I was hers and the cottage faded in the distance. She had pale skin, black hair that was in a long fish-tail and brown eyes. She also had black nails. "What have you done with Agatha and my brother!" I cried.

"All in good time lass. Don't worry I didn't hurt them, just scared them." I knew that I shouldn't ask any more questions. I noticed that bloody Elizabeth gave an evil grin which told me not to question her.

When we arrived at her spooky house with a front garden and a fence, I suddenly began to shiver again. It looked like a bone yard. Did Elizabeth also use bone magic? Whilst these questions whirled in my head, Elizabeth let go of me wrist and unlocked the door. She pushed me inside before entering and closing the door behind her. "Get yourself off to bed lass. Lessons start early tomorrow." Bloody Elizabeth said. She led me into my room, pushed me inside then locked the door. I then heard voices. I thought nothing of it as I was weary and tired. No matter how scary this place was, as soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

**So there you have it. My first 3,098-worded chapter. Let me know what you think. Just remember, if you spot any mistakes tell me and I'll correct them. Let me know if you really want something to happen in the second chapter that I can add to it. The next chapter should be added in July. If not then, then by the end of the summer holidays. **

7


	2. Chapter 2-Thomas

**Chapter II**

**Thomas**

The week had seemed to pass quickly. It seemed as though it was only yesterday when I saw Alicia. I decided to try to ignore that thought dew to my father's witch rule. As soon as my eldest brother Philip started teasing me father would say "Lad, what is my number one rule about witches?" I would take a deep breath before answering "Beware of girls who wear pointy shoes, especially clever, pretty girls."

"It's for the best lad. You can't trust them. You'll understand someday and it may save your life." I would then ask in confusion

"Then why did you go against your own rules and marry mother. She wears pointy shoes and is pretty and clever." It was not that I did not like mother and father being together, I was just curious. The conversation would end at "That's for me to know and for you to find out lad." Mother would come down at that point after visiting her sister Martha in the attic and ask what was going on. Father and I would pretend we were discussing the topic _Boggarts._ We knew mother would get upset if she found out what we were really discussing.

Today however, father asked me to collect the weekly provisions as our bargeman Mr Smits was 'ill.' So obediently, I set off for the grocers and then the bakery with the sack in my left hand.

First I went into the grocers and collected the usual vegetables, fruit and meat. I paid the grocer five shillings and then went onto the other side of the village where the bakery was. I brought a loaf of bread, paid the baker three shillings and headed for the butchers to see my brother Henry to see how he was getting on. "Hello Thomas, looking your brother?" Mr Brown asked. I nodded. "Left son. Gone to see this girl called Rose. Gone to admit his feeling. Don't see the point if you ask me. She's getting married to a man called Harry." I felt sorry for Henry. I had hoped they would be together. I thanked Mr Brown and left with the sack over my shoulder. That was when the trouble started. A group of village lads were waiting outside, watching me like vultures. They looked pale and thin but the one in the middle looked like he done all the feeding for them. Feeling nervous, I quickly left the village.

As I began to climb the hill, I looked over my shoulder to see the village lads following me. I quickly turned my head so I was looking forwards. _Nothing to be scared of, it is just a coincidence._ I told myself. The further I got, the more uncertain I became. I began to fast-walk up the hill because once I began to walk down hill; I would be able to outrun the village lads. I then heard ten footsteps run towards me. Before I could turn around, two of the lads grabbed one arm each and forced me to my knees. For poor boys, they had a tight grip. "Well 'ello boy. My name's Jack. These are Danny, Ben, Toby and Elliot. We don't mean no 'arm. All we want is some good from that sack you 'old in your hand. We can be friends you know. What do you say boy. Wait before we go there, what's your name?" The leader asked.

"Needn't know that Jack. He's got green eyes and is thirteen. He's Mr Gregory's son, Thomas." One of the lads said.

"Thanks Toby but now I shall be doing the asking and Thomas'll be doin' the answering. Now Thomas," Jack said, turning to face me once again. "What shall it be? You hand me the sack and we be friends or you don't and suffer the consequences?" Jack stared me down but I done my best to not be overpowered and tried to sound as confident as I could. "My father told me to give the provisions to him once I collected them." Jack suddenly looked angry and sighed "Foe it is then." Before I could do anything, Jack snatched the sack and Danny and Elliot pinned me to the ground. As Jack began to open the sack, there was a sudden movement in the trees. A girl with pale blonde hair, a black dress and dark brown eyes emerged. She wore a red velvet cloak and I also noticed that she wore red pointy shoes. A witch! "Leave the poor boy be." The girl's voice sounded demanding. There was defiance in Jack's eyes. "Why should I listen to a thirteen-year-old like you?" Jack sounded irritated.

"It is wrong to treat someone like that." The girl replied impatiently. My shoulders began to ache. "I don't care, who's you anyway girl?" Jack ordered angrily. "No need to speak to me like that. Anyway, it will be bloody Elizabeth you will be answering to. I am her favourite niece. Now, be dead or be gone." The lads did not need telling a second time and fled back the way I came. Of course, now I recognised the girl. It was Alicia and I had never been so happy to see anyone. Alicia helped me up. "Thank you Alicia." I said picking up the sack of provisions. "Good to see you Thomas. I have not seen a friendly face for a week since I parted from Aunt Agatha and my brother." I felt a little confused. "Why, what happened?" I asked.

"Long story so I shall cut it short. My other aunt bloody Elizabeth found me and I have no idea what has happened to my aunt or brother. Bloody Elizabeth said I need to do at least two years worth of training. She came back a few months ago. What makes it worse is that my parents are dead and now I have no one." Alicia hung her head. I felt truly sorry for her. I was about to comfort her when she looked back up and said "Anyway it does not matter. What is done is done. I have to go now and so do you so I will see you tomorrow?" Alicia asked. She clearly needed a friend so I nodded in agreement and Alicia went back through the trees. I headed back towards my father's house on Anglezarke moor.

When I entered through the front door, father was waiting and checked the sack. He nodded in approval before handing the sack to mother who took it into the kitchen. Father then led me into the sitting room as we began our lesson on boggarts.

Once dinner was ready, father and I sat ourselves down at the table just before my brothers Christopher, Andrew and Daniel came rushing down. Once we were all seated, we each shared parts of our day. Christopher began by telling us that he got an apprenticeship with a stable owner. It was then Andrew's turn. "Err well, the priest offered me a place in the church." The house fell silent. It was then Daniel's turn. I was not really listening since it was never anything interesting. Finally, it was my turn. "Well, I saw Alicia again today. She seemed really upset."

"You what lad?" Father's face turned serious and he began to stare me down but I continued. "She was upset because her parents are dead and there is something else. These village lads went to take the provisions but I tried my best to resist and if not for Alicia, I would have got beaten."

"What was your instincts lad? Did you want to give them a little?" Father asked, frowning. I nodded. "Next time just trust your instincts. There's a lot in that sack anyway and as for that girl…" Mother stopped father continuing in front of us. "Alright boys you are excused and Thomas, go up to bed son. You have a busy day tomorrow. It was true. Father and I had a hall-knocker to deal with so obediently, I left the kitchen and went up to my room.

I grew bored and could not sleep so I decided to listen to my parents' conversation. I know it is not polite to ease drop but I could not help it. I heard mother say "So what are we going to do about Andrew?" Mother never wanted any of us to get involved with the church and neither did father. She continued. "It _is_ a lot of superstitious nonsense after all." It embarrasses me whenever father talked in his man-in-love tone of voice. "I don't know love. Nothing I suppose. I was a priest once as you well know. Although, I do agree that their methods are impractical." Father then said which annoyed me even more "But what to do about this Alicia girl is the problem." How could he say that? Mother was a witch. Also, Alicia did not look malevolent. Also, mother was a domestic _lamia_ witch. "I am a witch. I do not see the difference dear." Mother replied. "The difference _is _Meg; Alicia could easily turn to the dark I know who she is staying with. Also, I don't want our son under an influence like _that._ The lad could end up having his heartbroken and I went against my own rule. It turned out well for me but witches here are unpredictable." Mother always let father win a few arguments since she loved him. "Alright,, you have your point and I have mine but let's just see what she is like in person." The conversation stopped there and I then heard Christopher, Andrew and Daniel climb the stairs and get into their beds.

Not long after I heard mother and father climb the stairs. They checked on all four of us together before going to their room. When they checked on me, father stood right beside my bed and mother was close at his heels. When they went into their room, they whispered something. I got the sense that they were hiding something from me. Putting the thought at the back of my mind, I fell asleep dreaming of a place where Alicia and I were best friends and no one tried to prevent it. I then dreamt of tomorrow and what it would bring. I did not tell father about Elizabeth because he never told me about the village lads.


	3. Chapter 3-Someone Has To Do It-Alicia

Chapter III  
Someone Has To Do It

I woke up feeling a little on-edge. I began to sense something approach above my bed and on the ceiling. I looked up to find a strange-looking figure with evil eyes and a suspicious grin across his face. He had a cobra's head and coral for hair. He had the shape of a fish's body with a dark yet, colourful shell on its spineless back. The creature had fish lips with eight scarce hairy spider legs with sharp crab claws. He also had sharp white gapping teeth. "W-who are you?" I asked nervously.  
"Who am I?" The creature repeated as if a little hurt and irritated by what I had just asked. The creature continued "I am the Fell Coralblood; pet familiar of your Aunt bloody Elizabeth. I've come to warn you of the consequences of your actions."  
"But I-I have not done anything wrong." I protested, confused. _What is the_ _creature going on about?_ I wandered. "Don't think I don't know of your plans to meet with that boy. You couldn't possibly think that he would want be friends with a witch such as yourself." His voice was full of mockery and warning. "Either you tell Elizabeth alone or I tell the whole family." I thought for a moment. By 'the rest of the family,' the creature meant Merle and his daughter Wren who were astral warlock and witch. I was close to my cousin Wren. He also meant the couple Val and Amber (necromancer and pyromancer); also the siblings Penelope and William (fully-fledged Alphaliers just like Uncle Merle.) I considered the options carefully. If I told Elizabeth alone, she would still punish me. However, if the creature told the family, he could twist it and I would get an either bigger punishment and it would dampen the bond between Wren and me. I made up my mind fairly quickly and replied confidently enough "Fine, I shall tell Aunt Elizabeth alone if you promise not to twist or mention this to anyone." It was a fair deal and the creature snapped "Alright, deal. But I must warn you that Elizabeth isn't going to be friendly about it and will tell the family anyway." I thought of an answer fast and replied "Ah, but you could twist things if you told the family." The creature hissed at me revealing his long lizard tongue before disappearing out of the room. I quickly got dressed before heading out of the room and downstairs.

I had never seen a creature like it and how did he know about my plans to meet Thomas? I felt a little uneasy and walked downstairs and met Wren halfway down. "Good morning cousin." I said quietly had cheerfully as I could. Wren sensed that something was wrong. "You're suspiciously quiet you is. Is this to do with Coralblood's visit?" Wren stared me down hoping to squeeze out the truth. "How do you know that?" I asked, alarmed. She might know about the meeting which would mean the whole family must know. "Auntie Elizabeth sensed something wrong she did and sent Coralblood to find out what. Tried to convince her you were alright I did, she wouldn't 'ave none of it she wouldn't. She's expecting you in the kitchen. Knows you want to talk alone she does." Wren explained. Wren led me downstairs and into the kitchen. Her silver hair was in a bun and her blue eyes sparkled with fear for me.

"Leave us Wren." Bloody Elizabeth ordered as we entered the kitchen. I sensed the authority in Elizabeth's voice and nodded for Wren to leave. Wren gave me a slight nod before joining Uncle Merle in the living room for a theory lesson on astral magic. I sat next to Elizabeth and waited for her to start the conversation. "Now lass, my conscience tells me that you've met a seventh son of a seventh son and have arranged to meet him today…" Bloody Elizabeth looked me in the eye before continuing. "That's exactly what I want from you lass. See, his father old Gregory put Mother Alpha in a pit he did and has left her to rot. I need you to ask the boy to feed her the cakes at midnight. Three in the basket. He needs to feed her one every night but don't let the light spoil 'em lass. Now go and don't come back till those cakes get delivered to him. Probably best if old Gregory doesn't know. Now get you gone lass so we all can think." Knowing I should not question bloody Elizabeth, I left through the back door noticing a pool of blood in the corner. Elizabeth uses blood magic so I expected that but did not accept it.

I made my way up the hill and waited by the trees at the top. I sat down in a space where I was hidden but got a perfect view of the top of the hill. I waited for about an hour before Thomas arrived at the top. I emerged at the edge of the trees and beckoned Thomas into the hiding place. Thomas reluctantly followed me through the trees. I sat down where I always sat in the hiding place but Thomas remained standing. He seemed a little uncertain. I knew bloody Elizabeth would grow impatient so I decided to turn it into a deal. "Well Thomas, you came." I began. Thomas nodded with a smile. His eyes shone in the sun light. "Bloody Elizabeth knows about you and wants your blood. I can stop her of course but you need to do something for me." I tried to smile but it was hard when I knew of the trouble I would be in if I did not hand the cakes to Thomas. "What do you want?" Thomas asked. He sounded nervous. I could not blame him since anyone would be nervous when making a deal with a witch that came from two malevolent witch clans. I picked up the basket. A black cloth was covered over the cakes. I did not know myself the ingredients that were in them and hoped that nothing was in them to help Mother Alpha gain strength. "I need you to feed one each night to Mother Alpha. There are three in here." I explained. I handed the basket to Thomas. He went to remove the cloth. "Do not reveal the cakes in the sun light of they will spoil." I snapped. To my relief, Thomas took his hand away from the cloth but seemed curious. "What is in them?" He asked.  
"They are just cakes. If they are not delivered to her I will be in big trouble. Do you promise to give them to her at midnight and swear not to tell a soul?" I asked. "I promise and I never break a promise. Will they help her escape?" Thomas asked suspiciously. "No." I replied. I was not sure myself. "I should get going but before I do tell me, does your father know you are meeting me?" I asked. "No. He thinks I am meeting you in the afternoon. Right now, I have to collect provisions so I should get going. Bye." Thomas replied to my relief. I nodded and headed back towards bloody Elizabeth's spooky old house with the bone yard. Thomas headed downhill.

Bloody Elizabeth was in the exact same place as I walked into the kitchen. "Is it done lass?" She asked with a cruel grin. I nodded.  
"I've one more favour to ask of you see," Bloody Elizabeth revealed a large jar. "I need you to fill this with nectar from the finest of toadstools and bring it back to me. The location's at the Ward arena where Ward witches used to fight to try and become the Ward witch assassin. The dead witches will sense the Ward blood within you and leave you alone but do this quickly for, not just Ward witches lurk in the soil. You shall do this at midnight _tonight_ and the journey there won't be easy I admit but someone has to do it_._" The grin got wider before disappearing again. "Now, Wren wants to see you in her room. Stay upstairs. Supper shall be ready not long after the little family discussion."

Obediently, I left the kitchen and headed upstairs. Once again, I met Wren halfway up. She had a finger on her lips to signal silence. We listened at the bottom of the stairs. Soon we heard the creaking of the door as bloody Elizabeth entered the sitting room. "Did the girl do it Elizabeth?" Val asked darkly. "Yes Val and three nights from now, victory shall be in our grasp!" Bloody Elizabeth exclaimed. "Does the girl know of her dark past?" Merle asked suspiciously. _What dark past?_ "No and I don't intend for my d-niece to know-at least not yet." Bloody Elizabeth replied sharply. "For blood is the question. What shall we do for blood to keep up _our_ strength, any ideas?" Bloody Elizabeth asked. "More animal hunting." Val suggested.  
"That is the most stupid idea you've come up with honey. People are likely to notice the pattern once a wolf attacks. Like the changes from wolf-to-human footprints for example. Besides, animals won't keep up our strength for more than two weeks and Mother Alpha will be blood thirsty if she gets back to our Alphalier den. Anymore suggestions?" Amber asked.  
"I have one. How about human blood with their juicy flesh instead of fury flesh." Merle suggested.  
"Ah, I like the way you think Merle. I suggest something even better…" For some reason, bloody Elizabeth's voice was muffled. We suddenly heard scurrying and dashed up the stairs and into Wren's room.

"What was that all about?" I asked Wren.  
"Don't know and don't want to know. Best forget about it and keep it in our heads. Nosiness will get the best of us and will put an end to our lives." Wren whispered. I nodded in agreement but what was my _dark past_ and more importantly, when was bloody Elizabeth planning to tell me. We heard heavy boots approach the door. Val's face appeared. Val is our second cousin and a threat in most people's eyes. "Your Aunt says dinner's ready girls." Val was like a brother to Wren and they always argued. "Alright Val no need to be an awful cousin with that expression on your face." Wren replied. Val shot her one of his _be quiet or I shall beat you_ looks. Wren attempted to stare him down but unfortunately, that look backfired. All negative looks backfired when used on Val so most of us learnt to ignore him-not Wren. I had to drag Wren out of the room and followed Val into the kitchen.

"Rat stew!" Wren complained. "Why rat stew when we live near rabbits." Wren moaned. "The rabbits have fled and all we can find is rats. Our energy is drained child." Amber replied patiently. She was reasonable but very stubborn and cruel most of the time. She is expecting a baby but keeps on receiving threats from Dragenie who wants Val to find Valdo but Amber just simply will not let him go to Rome though, I do not see the problem with helping his twin's girl with her problems.

I kept quiet throughout the family meal with lots of things going through my mind. The three main questions were _what is my dark past? What was in those cakes? How is Thomas doing?_ I pretended to develop a bad headache and was sent up to bed early. Wren knew partly why I wanted to be excused. I grew jealous of Wren. Both families I knew only had a good time when I was not around.

Within an hour, I heard Merle, Wren, Val and Amber transform into their wolf forms and leave to hunt. I then heard bloody Elizabeth talk to Coralblood before climbing the stairs to check on me. Not long after she checked on me, I fell asleep.

I woke up to bloody Elizabeth shaking my shoulder. "Wake up lass, need to collect the nectar now. It's vital I have it." I got dressed and headed downstairs. Bloody Elizabeth gave me my cloak and the jar and my wand that was shaped like a broom.

It did not take long for me to reach the Ward hamlet. A tall man blocked my way and said "Name please ma'am."  
"Alicia Deaneward." I said confidently.  
"Part Deane eh? You can't pass." The man folded his arms. I turned away. I then remembered the side entrance to the arena that bloody Elizabeth made. Only ten more minutes was added to the journey. I reached the place where challengers entered the dreaded wood. No undead witch came up to the surface for five minutes. _I am going to make it._ I told myself. Suddenly I heard footsteps. Bloody Elizabeth had been lying! That means she wanted me dead. I paused and felt ready to face the undead witch…Susan Deane! She was my cousin and I heard Grimard beheaded her with one sword and it took Susan three whole months to find her head. "Who is this in my presence? A part Deane part Ward…why, Alicia Deaneward. I thought I recognised your sent. What are you doing here?" Susan asked.  
"I am looking for nectar of the finest Toadstools to fill this jar. This was requested by bloody Elizabeth." I explained.  
"Ah, so many things I could teach a young mind like yours. Why not choose me as your teacher? Anyway, I shall give you until your next visit to think about it. The location of toadstools like that is found where the dreaded Rowena used to sit awaiting to kill her victims. The quickest route out of here is near there. Good luck child." Susan explained. I thanked her and carried on up the little hill that was steep.

The toadstools were not hard to find and before I knew it, I was already clear of the arena and on my way back to the spooky old house. I arrived at exactly half twelve at night. I did not get much praise from bloody Elizabeth-which was expected and was sent up to bed.

I felt uneasy but fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow but fell into an unpleasant nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4-Old Mother Alpha-Thomas

Chapter IIII  
Old Mother Alpha

I woke up feeling very uneasy. It took me a while whilst laying in bed to register what had happened the previous day. I had been walking up the hill and met Alicia at the top. Before that I had managed to convince father that I was collecting some more provisions. "We've plenty lad." My father said.  
"It is just to make sure we have enough." I replied. Father did not look convinced but let me go. It was lucky that Mr Smits was still 'ill.' Alicia then made me promise to give some cakes to Mother Alpha. At first, I did not see anything wrong with wanting to give food to a relative held captive in an unpleasant place. I became uncertain when Alicia snapped at me when I was about to look into the basket. How could cakes spoil in sunlight? That was now two mistakes I had made as a spook's apprentice. If my father found out of my deal with Alicia, he would most definitely give me a hard punishment. I got dressed and went downstairs into the kitchen where mother was making breakfast. She did not notice me at first until she turned around. "Oh, good morning son, sleep well?" She asked. I could not hide anything from her. "Something is troubling you. Do not deny it. I can tell. You can tell me as I will not tell your father if you do not want me to." It was mother's look that made me blurt out the truth. "Please do not tell father. I made this deal with Alicia. I lied. I planned to meet Alicia in the morning. She seemed nice at first but now she just seems very uneasy." Mother gave me a warm smile and said  
"She will seem that way at first Thomas. She has had a rough time. Not to mention who lives n the house. I cannot tell you anymore than that but I will tell you one thing, no matter how big a secret about her family is, when you find out never tell your father. I will tell him if necessary." Mother came from Greece and if you listened carefully, she pronounced words differently.

I sat in silence before mother asked "Son, could you tell your father and brothers that breakfast is ready?" I nodded and found that all my brothers were laughing outside in the garden. Andrew noticed me first and asked "What is it Thomas?" At that, the other two turned their heads to face me. "Mother said breakfast is ready."  
"Alright, we'll be over in a minute." Andrew replied and they continued talking. I then knocked on the door to father's study. I opened it to find him sitting behind his desk. "Mother said breakfast is ready."  
"Alright lad, I'll be in the kitchen in a few minutes." Father continued writing as I closed the door. He never liked people in his study without his permission because of the amount of spook's business that rested on the wooden shelves.

I hurried into the kitchen and sat myself down. Before long, Christopher, Andrew and Daniel came rushing in with wide grins on their faces. Christopher and Andrew sat either side of me and Daniel sat next opposite me. Next father came in and kissed mother on the forehead before sitting at one end of the table. Once mother put the breakfast on our plates, she sat herself down opposite father. Christopher, Andrew and Daniel kept on giggling. Mother and father became irritated and mother asked "What are you giggling about boys?" My brothers stopped giggling but kept on looking at me with grins on their faces. Oh how I wished my second eldest brother, James was here. If my brothers knew that I had met Alicia on the hill again and made a deal, what chance would I have at feeding Mother Alpha those cakes and keeping my promise and sneaking into the basement? That would be letting mother down when she taught me to always keep my promises. I wanted to tell mother the deal but if I did, she would probably be ashamed and annoyed that I had failed to tell her earlier when she was one of the sweetest and most trustworthy mothers I know and love. I was also torn because if I broke my promise, I would be letting mother down and if I kept my promise, I would be letting father down. However, if I did break my promise to Alicia, she would be in big trouble for some reason.

I did not know how I would sneak into the basement without being unseen but it had to be done. If I asked mother she would probably lock the basement door and I would receive a great punishment if father found out. I made up my mind, I would wait in my room until ten minutes before midnight and then sneak downstairs and wait outside the basement door. That did sound good at first but then I remembered that there was always a strange noise coming from the basement five minutes before midnight which father had to deal with which usually took four minutes. The next plan was to wait until midnight but I could get down to the basement after midnight. The third option would be to find a hiding place. There was nowhere to hide so that was out of the question. Finally, I decided to wait until midnight in my room and hope I gave the cake to mother Alpha on time.

The day went very slowly. I was learning how to bind a boggart in a pit and managing not to spill a single drop of blood from the bate dish. Father never sung my praises a lot. In fact, it was very rare that he did praise me on anything. I was practicing for four hours before lunch at midday. We all kept on wondering about Mr Smits. It had almost been five days and yet he still was not well. "Maybe he was kidnapped by goblins and is forced to pretend he is ill." Daniel suggested. I had to stop myself from laughing. I grew good at that because Daniel always had strange theories. "Someone call a doctor!" Christopher joked. "Christopher!" Mother snapped.  
"Sorry mother." Christopher said still quietly giggling. Andrew, father, mother and I remained serious. "He could just have a serious illness." Andrew said.  
"Maybe son, or maybe there is something else." Mother said suspiciously. I suddenly had a thought. "Perhaps he could be making out that he is ill because of his family?" Mother nodded slightly at me. That was when I knew she knew the real reason. After we were finished, I went back to my lessons on boggarts and once again, my brothers kept on smiling and giggling at me sheepishly.

"Right lad," Father began "Take out your notebook. Now it's onto the theory lesson." I obediently got my notebook, ink and pen and took notes on what father was saying. After two hours, my hand began to ache. Just in time father brought the theory lesson to a close and we were now going into the basement to visit the boggart pits.

"This here lad is a ripper. It took me a while to find, capture and bind this boggart. See that symbol on the top section?" Father asked. There was a capital b with a diagonal line through it and on the top right-hand side of it were a p and an I on the bottom right-hand side of the p. At the bottom of the b was the name _Gregory._ I nodded and father asked "Do you know what the sign represents?" I nodded again and replied  
"The b represents a boggart. The diagonal line shows that the boggart is artificially bound-" Father cut me off to ask  
"And what does _artificially bound_ mean?"  
"It means that it was trapped there purposefully and not caused by an earthquake or something like that."  
"Right lad, continue. What do the side letters represent?"  
"The p represents that it was a ripper and the I represents the dangerous rank." I explained. Father nodded and we moved onto another ripper's pit and this time the rank was x-hardly detectable. This diagonal line on the b ran the opposite direction which meant _naturally bound_. We looked at four more boggart pits before I asked, choosing my words carefully "I remember coming across the name of a witch called _Mother Alpha_ and just wandered if we have her bound in a pit." For a moment, I thought father was going to ignore me before he replied "I don't believe I've written a lot about her lad, what book did you find that piece of information in?" Father asked curiously. I thought quickly "The bestiary." Father looked cross and said  
"That's in the library and I don't remember telling you to look up information about witches." Again, I thought quickly and replied  
"Sorry father, I just got curious."  
"Well, to put your mind at ease I'm going to show you where she's bound." Father led me over to a pit with the witch symbol O and next to it was the letter M which meant malevolent. Father also bound her because underneath it said _Gregory._ "How dangerous is she?" I asked.  
"She's very dangerous lad and helped bloody Elizabeth-who looks after Alicia-to kill children and mothers in the past. Let's just hope she never comes back up to the surface." Now I was really hoping the cakes were not to help her escape. Father and I went out of the basement and father told me to look up more information about boggarts.

I went into the library and after revising information about boggarts, two hours later I found I was now focused on looking for information about Mother Alpha. I found the bestiary but realised that there was more about her daughter, bloody Elizabeth than there was about her. The bestiary said:  
_Mother Alpha came from the Alphalier Anglezarke coven and has had two children. One was Claws and the other was Elizabeth. She had a sister called Iridian. Alpha and Claws helped Elizabeth to collect the blood of young women without husbands who were about to give birth. Very few have been known to come out alive and the survivors have been known to change and die anyway from fear and leave behind their motherless children who become desperate to find their fathers. She fell out with her daughter after finding out that Elizabeth wanted to start a family with the fiend. This should be stressed to everyone that she should by all means be avoided._

I was even more torn and uncertain about the cakes. "Dinner is ready." Mother called. It made me jump and I almost dropped the book but quickly put it back on the shelf and rushed downstairs sensibly.

I sat myself down before my brothers came rushing in still giggling. Seriously, how long had they been giggling? After a few seconds father came in and kissed mother on the forehead again before sitting down in his usual place. Ever since Philip, James and Henry left the house it seemed a lot quieter. Philip married a girl called Jessica Marsh who was now expecting a baby. Mother predicted it was going to be a girl. She was never wrong about things like that. The couple decided they were going to call her Morgana. James had become a blacksmith and Henry got an apprenticeship with the village cooper. He became good friends with the butcher who had a red beard and blue eyes and was stocky and tall. The butcher was always jolly. I was relieved that hardly anyone spoke or the truth would eventually come out which would also be breaking the promise to Alicia when I was taught not to break promises. The teasing started again. Christopher said "Thomas how's Alicia?" I took it seriously and replied "I do not know but I do hope not in any trouble." Father sighed in annoyance but kept it in to humour mother.

It was seven in the evening by the time we had all finished our dinner and father said "get yourself off to bed lad; we visit Philip and his new family tomorrow." I obediently got down from the table, exited the kitchen, climbed the stairs and went into my room. I pulled up a stall and sat by the window for an hour. I was highly curious about the cakes. The cakes were in my room and I decided to have a look at them. I lifted the cloth to find three black rotten…fruit cakes? _Why would Alicia's family send rotten fruit cakes?_ I wandered. I carried on staring out of the window after putting the cloth back over the cakes. Another thing what worried me was that Alicia was very short and quick in her sentences as if she would rather be somewhere else. I just could not decide if she was good or bad.

I got undressed and climbed into bed. I dozed off whilst hearing my brothers snoring. I awoke when the moon was at its highest point…it was midnight. I felt nervous. I slowly creaked open my bedroom door and shut it as quietly as I could. I then tiptoed downstairs to find mother in her rocking chair. She seemed deep in thought and did not notice me so I tiptoed to the basement. I unlocked the door with my silver key that my uncle, Alasdair who was a blacksmith gave me as a gift on my thirteenth birthday. It would open any lock as long as they were not too complicated. Thankfully, the door did not make any noise and I crept in closing the door behind me. I went passed the boggart pits and the witch pits until I came to a pit on its own. It had thirteen iron bars. It felt wrong to do this. Mother said to me to never make promise that I'm not prepared to keep and father told me to trust my instincts. Well, my instincts told me that this was the right thing to do. Besides, I did not hold with keeping live bodies in pits. Luckily for me, I had picked up a small lantern by the door because it was pitch black down there. I stared down into the pit but I could not see anything, let alone a body. I knew she was down there because I heard Mother Alpha sigh-probably because she was bored. This pit was different because the pit was in a square rather than an oblong. Also it was bigger and seemed a lot deeper-probably eight feet deep rather than six. I listened carefully and I could hear breathing coming from every pit. The sounds grew louder so I knew I needed to hurry and so wasting no more time, I whispered "Mother Alpha I've brought something for you, a gift from your family. It is a cake and I hope it makes you feel better. I shall bring another one tomorrow." I lifted the cloth and took one of the cakes from the basket. It felt soft, squishy and a bit sticky. I let go of the cake and it dropped into the darkness of the pit. I heard a movement in the pit. It sounded as though something was dragging itself along the ground. I then heard the witch begin to eat the cake. I thought some of my brothers made unpleasant sounds when eating but this was far worse. It sounded revolting and worse than when a pig eats. It was a mixture of loud snuffling, snorting and chewing mixed with heavy breathing. I did not know if Mother Alpha enjoyed the cake but she certainly made enough noise for it. Wasting no more time however, I rushed out of the basement and crept back upstairs and snuck back into bed. Before drifting off I heard father go into the basement and within the hour, the loud noises coming from the pits stopped. I fell asleep wandering what was in those cakes-something I would ask Alicia tomorrow. 


End file.
